


Bonding Session

by snowharasho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bathtime wink wink, M/M, Naeishi - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowharasho/pseuds/snowharasho
Summary: Ishimaru invites Naegi to the bathhouse.





	Bonding Session

Beads of sweat trickled down Naegi Makoto’s forehead, guided by his furrowed brows as he concentrated on assembling the Monokuma in front of him. Carefully screwing the head of the last Monokuma together, he released a breath he had been holding in and deposited the teddy bear in a basket. Not long after, a school bell rang, signifying that ‘free time’ was here again. 

After checking to ensure that all equipments had been switched off, Naegi left the warehouse, eager to finally be free from hours of labour. There were many things he had in mind, like spending time with his friends, or maybe taking a bath to get rid of all the grime and sweat-

“Naegi-kun!” 

A loud voice, suited for one called the Ultimate Moral Compass, made him stop in his tracks. 

“Oh, Ishimaru-kun. What’s wrong?” He turned around fully to face Ishimaru, head tilting up to look at his smiling face. 

“Naegi-kun! Will you spend time with me?” He laughed, and without waiting for a response, rambled on about his plans. “I’ve been thinking of strengthening the bonds with everyone here, and I’ve decided that having a bath together would be the best option!” 

“I don’t mind, but… why a bath?” Naegi asked, lifting his index finger to scratch his cheek. It was a small habit that he had, especially when he was confused or unsure about something. After all, out of all the bonding activities he had in his head, having a bath wasn’t exactly one of them. 

“To build trust, we must bare our souls to each other. That is why it is essential for us to be naked!” Ishimaru clenched his right fist as he explained with a vigor only he had. 

“I don’t really understand but, you just want to have a bath right?” Naegi sheepishly asked. Ishimaru nodded in return, shoulders tensed as he eagerly waited for a reply. Well...spending time with someone and having a nice bath were already things that he had in mind, so he had no reason to reject Ishimaru’s offer…

If anything, he was starting to get excited! 

“Of course! Let’s have a bath together Ishimaru-kun!” Naegi flashed him an encouraging smile that managed to loosen the prefect’s overly stiff posture. 

“Then, let’s us head there immediately!” He shouted, eyes sparkling like a kid on a field trip. Resting both hands on his hips, he puffed his chest proudly as he continued. “Also, do not worry about your clothes, I have already prepared them in advance!” 

Naegi was glad that he accepted- he wouldn’t forgive himself if he had let Ishimaru’s efforts go to waste. 

The two headed for the bathhouse, chatting along the way about the stuff that happened during the day. With each step Naegi took, his heart would beat just a bit faster, and as the bathhouse slowly came into view, he could feel his chest thumping with excitement. 

Ishimaru led the way inside, neatly depositing his knee-high boots into the shoe lockers located near the entrance. Naegi did the same and hurried after him, all the while picking up details he never really paid attention to before. Like how the warm steam would caress his face sporadically as he went deeper inside, or how quiet the room was without any chatter or footsteps. It was as if he was trying to take in everything, not wanting to miss even the slightest bit of information that would soon become memories. His eyes followed the shelves that extended along the walls, eventually stopping at two folded towels and bathrobes stacked neatly inside one of the cabinets. 

“Ishimaru-kun, are these the clothes you prepared?” Naegi asked to confirm it, but when he turned to look at Ishimaru, he froze. 

“That’s right!” Ishimaru smiled as he continued to remove his shirt, completely oblivious to the effects of his bare chest. “They were from the bathhouse! I don’t know Naegi-kun’s exact size but I’m sure it’s… Naegi-kun?” 

The last two words pulled him out of his racy thoughts, instinctively making him snap to attention as he yelled out a “Yes?” Ishimaru stared at him in confusion, asking the reason why he wasn’t removing his clothes. Embarrassed, he quickly did as he was told, hoping his… burning passion would simmer down. 

His chest was thumping with a different type of excitement as they made their way into the bath.

Hot air smacked his face as soon as Ishimaru slid the door open, forcing Naegi to adjust to the harder-to-breathe atmosphere. Ishimaru’s bath warnings and rules played in his head as he slowly made his way to the washing area after sliding the door shut. The prefect was eagerly waiting for him, ushering him to sit down on the plastic stool as he offered to scrub his back. 

Accepting his offer, Naegi sat down on the stool, ensuring that the towel around his waist wouldn’t come undone. From the misty mirror he could barely make out Ishimaru’s figure moving in the background, squirting soap onto a sponge as a white blotch that he presumed was his towel hung from his shoulders. 

Naegi blinked as a slow realisation creeped up to him. From his shoulders…? 

“The preparations are done, Naegi-kun! I’ll start the scrub now!” Ishimaru exclaimed as he knelt down behind him. 

Closing his eyes, Naegi waited for Ishimaru to begin, ignoring the rising heat on his cheeks. The rough edges of the sponge made contact with his back not too long after, moving up and down in a repetitive pattern. He was tense at first, but as time past he felt himself relaxing to the strokes that he almost fell asleep. He could feel the day’s worth of grime and sweat getting washed away, and that was good but… 

His passion hasn’t died down at all. And the fact that he could feel Ishimaru’s body heat was not helping. It would be bad if he acted on impulse just because he couldn’t control his hormones, and knowing Ishimaru, he might be scarred for life. 

With a newfound goal and determination to not mess this up, Naegi turned around to offer Ishimaru a back scrub of his own. However, he had forgotten a crucial fact that Ishimaru was naked and with the position the two were in, he met face to face with something irresistible. 

Sharply lifting his head up, Naegi smiled awkwardly as he tried desperately not to roam his eyes around. Not even a minute had passed since he had established his goal and it was already running away from his reach. Ishimaru, who was oblivious to everything Naegi was going through, accepted his offer. They swapped positions soon after, allowing Naegi to marvel at how broad his back was. 

“Well then, please enjoy it Ishimaru-kun!” Naegi grabbed the sponge and soaked it with soap, before beginning to scrub Ishimaru’s back. Even though foam was starting to form on his back, Naegi still felt the strong urge to take a peek. Which was horribly bad, considering how hard it was to restrain himself even now. 

So he decided to talk. 

“Ishimaru-kun, how is it?” Naegi inquired as he continued his scrub. Ishimaru brought a hand to his chin, as if deep in thought, then returning it to his knees once again. 

“You are too soft, Naegi-kun! You have to put all your body and soul into it!” 

“E-eh? Like this?” Putting more force into it, he could feel his arms already feeling sore. 

“That’s better!” Ishimaru laughed, but in the next second his tone was laced with concern. “You really need to work out more, Naegi-kun! Have you been doing your radio exercises?” 

“Radio exercises…?” Naegi repeated after him. He briefly wondered why Ishimaru’s mind led to radio exercises, which in turn led to cute thoughts of Ishimaru doing his daily stretches every morning. The lethal image made his already red face redder, and he struggled to answer back. 

Just how was it possible to have such pure and impure thoughts at the same time?!? 

“U-uh no! The only kind of exercise I get is from physical lessons in school…” Naegi spoke out, mind already thinking of ways to avoid a scolding from Ishimaru. Sure enough, Ishimaru let out a small gasp as he was ready to give Naegi a lecture. Instinctively putting his hands on his shoulders, he felt Ishimaru tense at the unexpected contact and started to gently massage him. 

“Don’t worry Ishimaru-kun! I’ll start doing my radio exercises!” Naegi quickly assured him. Ishimaru was silent.

“Then I’ll see you outside my room at 6!” Ishimaru exclaimed all of a sudden, which only served to confuse Naegi even more. 

“Eh? Why do I need to meet you?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I need to ensure Naegi-kun doesn’t slack, since he’s been slacking all this time!” Ishimaru crossed his arms as he huffed out his answer, causing Naegi to sheepishly scratch his cheek. 

He wasn’t exactly against that idea of course. Spending time with Ishimaru was always a plus. It’s just that 6 a.m. was too early for someone like him, who always stays up late playing video games. And knowing Ishimaru, being even a second late will result in a scolding. 

Although the real reason (which he didn’t want to admit) was because he only wakes up when Monokuma’s morning announcement plays. 

“Well Naegi-kun! We should begin our bath!” Ishimaru suddenly stood up, walking towards the warm water. Face red yet again, Naegi followed after him. 

That’s right, his heated face only reminded him- he hadn’t solve that issue about his passion, which was currently a more pressing issue compared to waking up at 6 tomorrow. 

Naegi unwrapped the towel and folded it, careful to not let it touch the water as he entered. Ishimaru was already inside, the towel balanced on his head. 

“Cute…” Naegi unintentionally let out, causing Ishimaru to look over. 

“Hmm? Naegi-kun did you say something?” 

“N-nothing!” He rushed to cover his face with the towel, hoping Ishimaru didn’t caught him staring. 

Silence followed, and the swishing of water could be heard from time to time. The bath was relaxing, and not being able to see Ishimaru made his urge a bit more bearable. The towel covering his face was starting to make him drowsy, and he found himself sinking backwards to lean against the wall. But what he met wasn’t the tiled bath walls, but rather fleshy skin. 

“Eh?” 

Removing the towel, he looked over to see Ishimaru, closer than he was before, and an arm behind Naegi’s back. Realising he had been caught, Ishimaru quickly retracted his hand, his face turning bright red as he increased the distance between them. 

“I-I deeply apologise Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru cried out as he took a few more steps back. He was starting to shake, probably because of what he did, and Naegi knew he had to calm the boy down before he did anything too extreme. 

“Ishimaru-kun!” He grabbed Ishimaru’s hand, pulling him closer for a hug. Stroking his back, Naegi felt him relax, though as seconds passed he could feel the boy getting tensed. 

“N-n-naegi-kun this is wrong!!” Ishimaru suddenly shot up, barely missing Naegi by a few centimetres. His face was a similar shade of red yet again, with a hint of sadness mixed in. 

“What’s wrong?” Naegi asked, and he waited for Ishimaru to gather his thoughts to speak out. 

“That is, h-hand holding is too lewd!” He pointed out, then continued. “And we’re both men… that’s wrong! We can’t be doing something as wrong as h-hand holding!” Ishimaru stuttered out the last two words, as if he was saying something vulgar.

Naegi didn’t know what he was more shocked by: The fact that Ishimaru thinks that hand holding is wrong, or how he was okay with the hug but not the hand holding, or maybe it was the possibility that Ishimaru had some feelings for him too. 

“Then, would you say these feelings are wrong?” Naegi asked, and he grabbed the boy by the wrist (not by the hand), resting against his chest. His heart thumped faster at the contact, along with the reddening of his face as he stared straight at Ishimaru. The other was notably blushing too, and soon his fingers curled up, a sign that he knew what Naegi felt. 

“But we are both men… and the law says that it is illegal…” Ishimaru let out, his face beginning to droop as the sadness hit. 

That’s right, it was illegal for two men to get married. Ishimaru, who had been living strictly by rules all his life, wouldn’t know what to do when faced with these feelings. The mere thought of having feelings for another man might have been too overwhelming for Ishimaru. 

Naegi wasn’t sure why his mind leapt straight to marriage, but he knows he needs to give Ishimaru some words of comfort. He’s always a bit awkward when it comes to topics like these, and he felt as if it was his duties to teach him. 

“But that’s why you’re going to change that right?” Naegi gave him an encouraging smile, hands cupping Ishimaru’s face as he gently pulled it down to face him. Sincere eyes met with concerned ones, unwavering to ensure that Ishimaru knew that he meant every word he said. “Those laws are just rules set up by another person. You shouldn’t live by someone else’s rules, but your own!” 

Ishimaru stared at him blankly, before promptly bursting into tears. “Uuuu how could I forget! That’s right! As long as I continue working hard, I’ll be able to do it! I’ll change the law together with Naegi-kun, and then we’ll get married!” 

Naegi helped to wipe off his tears, his heart thumping at the unexpected promise Ishimaru made. He felt like he could do it now, he could satisfy the urge he’s been keeping in all this time. 

So he wrapped his hands around Ishimaru’s head and pulled him close for a kiss. Naegi wasn’t sure what he was doing, this being his first time and all, but the surprise kiss seemed to shock Ishimaru that he had no problem venturing his tongue into the other’s. Ishimaru wrapped his arms around Naegi’s waist, and he kissed back. The two clumsily kissed in the bath, before the need for air slowly separated them. 

The two stared into each other’s eyes, both still in a daze. It seemed like their thoughts were similar, for it was as if his dreams had become reality. Naegi let out a laughed after a while, breaking the other from their thoughts. Both their faces were bright red, and Naegi briefly wondered how many times he had blushed today. 

“Ishimaru-kun, I love you.” Naegi let out, and he softly kissed Ishimaru’s hand. Ishimaru’s face grew redder, soon covering his face as he muffled out how hand holding was still too much for him. But we just kissed, Naegi thought, and he laughed at how cute Ishimaru was. 

“I love Naegi-kun too.” Ishimaru returned the confession, and Naegi could see him sinking into the water to hide his face and embarrassment. 

“By the way Ishimaru-kun, what were you planning to do just now?” Naegi asked after the two had calmed down from their kiss. 

“Well… I wanted to try touching it…” Ishimaru confessed, and before Naegi could ask further, he pointed. “Your hair.” 

“Ah.” Naegi let out as he realised what he meant. As if on cue, his ahoge wiggled, raising the intensity of Ishimaru’s stare. 

“Well then, go ahead!” Naegi sank lower although there was no need too, since he was already way shorter than Ishimaru, but his actions seemed to have given Ishimaru the push to touch it. 

He poked his ahoge, and it wiggled in response. Ishimaru continued to poke, before fully ruffling his damp hair. 

“There’s a lot of things I don’t know about Naegi-kun!” He exclaimed. 

“Well, you have lots of time to do so! And I’ll learn more about Ishimaru-kun too!” 

Naegi hoped for more time like this again, and next time, he didn’t have to hold back anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! 
> 
> This was my first time writing a fic, so I apologise for any mistakes!! //bows  
> NaeIshi has been plaguing my mind for days, so I wrote a fic! I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I'm glad it turned out okay! I'm always forgetting that Naegi is shorter, so this fic was full of height mistakes at first (Naegi would be glad). I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!! ^^ Feel free to leave a comment any time!! (Be it months or years later, comments are always appreciated!)
> 
> //slowly but surely I will deliver content for this two-


End file.
